Filosofando
by GingerSilb
Summary: Summary: alguien inesperado empieza a tener una atracción hacia Danny. dije inesperado, no es val Valerie comienza a sentirse extraña, ¿cómo manejará esta situación? VALERIE FILOSOFANDO! Franja del tiempo: Después de RS y antes de FWD


Summary: alguien inesperado empieza a tener una atracción hacia Danny

Summary: alguien inesperado empieza a tener una atracción hacia Danny. (dije inesperado, no es val ¬¬) Valerie comienza a sentirse extraña, ¿cómo manejará esta situación? VALERIE FILOSOFANDO! Franja del tiempo: Después del cap 25 Reign Storm parte II y antes del cap 32 Flirting with Disaster.

_**N/A:**_ MAL! COMO QUE NO TERMINÉ TODAVÍA "SOLO QUIERO UN TE QUIERO Y TAMPOCO UN FIC REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS Que ERA PARA EL 11 DE MAYO, Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA COSA! Bueno mis colegas escritores (¿?) creo que todos sabemos que la inspiración viene cuando menos la esperamos, y no son todas las inspiraciones iguales. Tengo en mente otro one-shot DxV pero este totalmente distinto, y con sentimientos bastantes distintos! Veremos que sale ahora, espero que les guste )

SILB

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y sus características pertenecen al machote de Butch Hartman 8D! XD

Salía del colegio. Al fin la última hora había acabado. Luego de una insoportable clase de 2 horas seguidas de Historia, con una profesora de poca paciencia que le pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Ahora, era momento de llegar a casa y dormir una siesta. Tenía sueño atrasado desde hacía cosa de 1 semana y media, y eso se veía, desafortunadamente, en su humor.

Iba caminando por la calle, el mismo monótono y aburrido paseo de todos los días. Valerie iba pensando en uno de sus últimos sueños, cuando de repente, al girar la esquina, ve a cuatro personas juntas, hablando no muy tranquilamente que digamos, aunque la persona de ojos celestes un poco incómoda, y una de ojos violetas que, a pesar de no saber aun el motivo, o si era verdad, le salía fuego por los ojos.

—A que te refieres en continuar la charla? El chico y yo debemos irnos— le terminó Tucker la conversación a una chica que estaba de espaldas.

—Pero créeme que no tengo ningún problema en quedarme a hablar contigo— dijo con un tono de amenaza Sam.

—No te preocupes, querida, mañana seguiremos la charla. Y saluda por mí a tu amiguito de ojos celestes— largó con ironía la chica de espaldas mientras Danny seguía su camino apurado, entonces se dio vuelta. Al hacerlo, Valerie pudo darse cuenta de quién se trataba: Ashley, y se le cruzó por la mente, que al fin Tucker consiguió alguna chica para salir.

Esta chica, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Valerie, y siguió caminando hacia el lado contrario de ella.

—PERO QUIÉN CREE QUE ES? HACIENDOSE LA LINDA! MANDANDO A OTRA PERSONA PRIMERO, Y LUEGO VINIENDO ELLA! DANNY? ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?

Los gritos de Sam se oían desde donde estaba Valerie, quiero decir, a una distancia de media cuadra y ahí comprendió que lo peor podría ser real.

—si Sam, pero prefiero no opinar.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado Danny.

—NI YO TAMPOCO! Y VIENE AHORA A DECIRTE QUE LE "PARECES ATRACTIVO Y QUISIERA CONOCERTE?"!!

Se oyó, media cuadra más atrás, un pequeño grito ahogado, muy agudo, y algo rasposo.

Danny no respondía, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Él tampoco se lo había imaginado. Ashley gustaba de Danny y quería "conocerlo".

Val comenzó a caminar más lento, algo así como a un paso abatido. Se sentía algo frustrada, engañada, sin ideas y algo enojada. Si el trío no había pensado nunca en eso, menos lo habría hecho ella y no se lo esperaba, ni de Ashley, ni de ninguna otra chica. Sólo de Sam, y eso que los dos habían compartido un tiempo como amigos, y los últimos días habían estado hablándose más que de costumbre. Todo se le mezclaba en la cabeza. No sabía lo que sentía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía eso. A pesar de que nunca tuvo nada con Danny, no evitó fijarse en él como algo más, pero únicamente para ver si era lindo o si "valía la pena", cosa para lo que, según ella, no calificó.

Estaba por llevarse una baldosa puesta cuando un grito la devolvió de su mundo perdido en el interior de su cabeza..

—DANNY POR FAVOR, DI ALGO!

Pero no llegó a escuchar más, solamente oía balbuceos de lejos de parte de Sam, que a pesar de que el volumen era bastante alto, lo que decía se distorsionaba, ya que Valerie había comenzado a caminar más lentamente desde que se puso a pensar en la relación Ashley-Danny. De todos modos, no le importaba. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que Danny no le prestaría atención una chica que nunca le hablaba, e incluso ignoraba. Pero otra cosa dentro de ella la incomodó, y la puso en duda sobre cuáles eran las intenciones de Ashley, y que Danny ahora actuaría distinto. No lo conocía completamente como para saber de qué forma funcionaba su mente (pequeña cualidad que había aprendido a utilizar cuando veía mal a su padre) y por lo tanto, qué iba a decirle de ahora en más a ella. Pero lo divisaba desde una cuadra de distancia, algo incómodo todavía y al parecer, el también embriagado del perfume que lo llevaba a esa dimensión donde todo lo que uno piensa lo ve en imágenes, colores, situaciones, videos, que uno puede observar lentamente y con cuidado para encontrarle a veces otros sentidos.

Volviendo al mundo de Valerie, ya se le pasó algo el enojo. Pero ahora, otros sentimiento la preocupaban, y la pregunta "¿por qué me siento tan mal?" era en todo lo que su mente estaba trabajando.

Su primer pensamiento, fue recordar esa imagen de ella caminando por un parque, tomada de la mano con Danny, la misma que utilizó para "evaluarlo" a ver si era un buen candidato o no. Ahora dudaba: no era tan mal chico, y últimamente, había sido alguien bueno, con quién compartía algunos momentos de su jornada escolar, en los cuales, generalmente se reía. Su pensamiento cambió y se imaginó, en una de esas charlas en las que estaba con Danny, y de repente, Danny se le acercaba, la miraba a los ojos y le decía cumplidos. Recién ahora se le pasó por la cabeza en qué estaría pensando Danny, y si estaría pensando en ella ahora.

Cuando faltaban apenas unas 6 cuadras para llegar a su casa, se decidió a caminar más lento todavía. No tenía ganas de llegar y comenzar a hacer tarea. Quería más tiempo para pensar, algo que no hacía muy seguido. Más precisamente, no muy seguido se le planteaba este tipo de problema de confusión de sentimientos y sin tener una razón concreta.

A esta altura de su viaje, Danny y sus amigos se habían perdido de vista, si no le fallaba la memoria, debían haber doblado hacia la izquierda unas 3 cuadras atrás.

Le costó volver a sus pensamientos, se distraía fácilmente, pero reconoció esta vez, que sentía celos. Pero, ¿eran celos? ¿sí? ¿enserio? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué?

Fue la pregunta que más le costó responder. Demasiado bien iba por no filosofar nunca, y las preguntas de los por qué eran las más complicadas. Preguntas que pocos sabios pueden responder con facilidad.

Como sabía que le iba a llevar un tiempo, dobló y fue directamente hacia una pequeña plaza, a caminar alrededor. Por más que correr en círculos no sea lo más sensato, le iba a dar más tiempo, más tranquilidad y menos presión para pensar.

Para poder hacer esto, debía aclarar perfectamente qué eran los celos. Lo definió simplemente como un tipo de sentimiento que resurgía al querer tener algo que tiene otro. Pero como se lo confundía con envidia, lo descartó. Quería saber qué le producía sentir eso. No eran normales en ella los celos, y como no sabía ni tenía la menor idea de cómo son causados, empezó a fijarse en la situación entera, una y otra vez.

Ashley gustaba de Danny. Sam estaba furiosa, Danny no decía nada, estaba quizá, más confundido que ella y a Tucker no le modificaba en nada.

Repitió tantas veces esto dentro de su cabeza, que sin darse cuenta, perdió 10 minutos contados por reloj intentando sacar una flecha que una con su nuevo sentimiento.

Intentó cambiar de plano. ¿Qué pensaría Ashley? Ella no era una chica fea, era bastante popular, y tenía varios contactos en distintos puntos de la escuela.

Quizá, una de las cosas que la molestaran sea el hecho de que era linda y no sabía si Danny podría decirle que sí. Era una posibilidad, pero ese no era su estilo.

Qué más podía ser? Detestaba ser lenta pensando. Qué tenía Ashley que ella no? Estaba pensando, y se le ocurrieron muchas cosas, peor la cual la hizo detener cuando la pensó, fue **la valentía.** Tenía razón. Algo que seguro Ashley tenía, era la valentía de ir y decirle "me gustas quiero conocerte", algo que Valerie jamás podría decirle a alguien de quién gusta. Saber eso, le dio enojo, ganas de borrar a Ashley de la vida de Danny, hacer como si nunca se hubiesen conocido, ganas de querer llamar la atención de él, y hablar, aunque sea ver su sonrisa. Quería tener el valor de pararse en frente de él y decirle "me gustas" y que él le sonría, y le conteste con un "yo también". Ese deseo imposible de alcanzar, y que en el momento parecía toda una necesidad, hizo que caminara más rápido, casi corriendo. Por lo que casi también, se lleva puesta una segunda baldosa. Con la mente un poco menos nublada, ya que sus pensamientos no estaban más uno encima de otros, sino que estaban ordenados, con la posibilidad de descifrarse una vez más, decidió retornar a casa. Pero algo le dolía. Le molestaba haber descubierto la verdad. Porque no era nada distinto de eso: realmente ella no tenía la confianza de ir y decírselo, sabiendo que el jamás la vería nada más que como... ni siquiera como una amiga, una compañera con la cuál solamente se ríen, o hablan durante los momentos que se dan.

Además, estaba Sam. Era OBVIO que el preferiría a su mejor amiga por sobretodas las cosas, además de la cantidad innumerable de chicas lindas que habían en su escuela.

Llegó rápido a su casa. No había nadie, había un silencio cómodo, apto para pensar, pero no quiso seguir haciéndolo. Se sentía mal, como al principio, frustrada, y abatida. No sabía si esa charla con su mente le había hecho peor o directamente nada. Se tiró en su cama, y casi automáticamente, se quedó dormida.

Era al plaza. La plaza donde estuvo caminando antes de llegar a su casa. Veía los columpios, chicos jugando en ellos y alrededor. De la nada, delante de ella apareció Danny.

"Ya sé lo que quieres decirme" Danny le hablaba. Ella no sabía que decir, se sentía pálida, y el corazón latiéndole muy rápidamente.

"Quiero que me lo digas. No tengas miedo. No voy a decirte nada"

eso algo la tranquilizó, aunque los golpes de su corazón seguían dificultándole el sentido del oído.

Danny le sonreía, era todo lo que ella quería, entonces, sintiendo una confianza rara de ella, se decidió a contestarle.

Las palabras no le salían. No podía hablar. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y comprobó que no la tenía, o por lo menos, su tacto no la sentía. Esta imposibilidad le desesperó nuevamente, cuando todo se empezó a nublar y en menos de unos incontables segundos, estaba boca arriba, tendida en la cama.

Con una capacidad de entendimiento que le subió el autoestima, intentó descifrar ese sueño, pero no lo consiguió. Se sentó y miro al piso. Trató de recordar la cara de Danny con la bella sonrisa.

En el momento, le vino algo a la mente. Y se sintió estúpida otra vez. Obviamente le faltaba sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo y esa siesta le vino bien.

Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado hoy, todo lo que estuvo pensando mientras caminaba, se debía a uno de sus grandes defectos: era una chica que realmente se dejaba influenciar, pero solamente por sus creencias. Según ella, todo lo que pensó esa tarde, se debía que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos de debilidad, en este caso, la vergüenza, amor –en caso de debilidad- y bajo perfil.

Pero por más que se haya engañado, dejando creer esto, el sueño la ayudó. Se dio cuenta de que ella es capaz de conseguir la valentía. Si se proveía de ella, era capaz de todo.

Además, descubrió una de sus debilidades, esas que van en la parte de "no debo contarlas a nadie por riesgo propio" .

—Creo que no debería pensar tan seguido. Me hace mal.

Woo, me gustó esto de escribir. SEPAN Que NO SOYNADA PARTIDARIA DE LA PAREJA Danny ASHLEY! Sólo la use para dar una introducción al problema XD!

Espero reviews! Pretendo mejorar XD

**SILB**


End file.
